


Where do broken hearts go?

by MoaKina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Doncel, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, akafuri - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Donde Haizaki destruye a Kise y Aomine se convierte en su refugio. "Aominecchi, ¿cómo se cura un corazón roto? ¿A dónde van los corazones rotos?"AoKise *Esta historia anteriormente era KagaKise pero la cambie.MidoTaka, AkaFuri, MuraHimu, entre otras.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou, Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 7





	1. Parte uno

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kise Ryota a sus 25 años sentía que su vida era perfecta y por lo tanto, era feliz. Era un estimado profesor de artes, estaba comprometido con el amor de su vida con el cual vivía, en unas semanas se casaban y acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazado.  
O al menos eso pensaba antes de que todo se derrumbara.  
Todo comenzó un sábado en la mañana que recogió sus estudios de la clínica donde confirmaba sus sospechas. Estaba embarazado de casi un mes. Emocionado planeo una cena romántica con Haizaki en su casa cuando el saliera de trabajar.  
En la tarde que teniendo todo listo, se quedó esperando por su pareja quien no llegaba lo cual era extraño ya que si salía tarde de trabajo o salía con sus compañeros le llamaba antes para avisarle y no preocuparlo. Tomo su celular e intento llamarle pero nada, arrugo el rostro. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la puerta, la comida ya estaba fría y ya había anochecido, miro por la ventana apretando con fuerza su celular.  
Respiro hondo y mejor le llamo a Kasamatsu para distraerse, era el único que sabía de su embarazo y sus planes de hoy. Platico con su amigo por unos minutos y cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sonrió. Haizaki ya había llegado.  
Ahí fue cuando toda su vida perfecta y feliz, se rompió.  
Colgó y giro sin borrar la sonrisa.  
-¡Haiza…!  
Se calló abruptamente ante la imagen de Haizaki frente a sus ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Porque simplemente esto no podía ser verdad. Jamás, durante sus años conociéndolo había visto a Shougo en ese estado ni siquiera de joven, borracho y con la ropa toda arrugada y mal puesta. No podía ser real.  
Parpadeo varias veces seguidas para salir de su estupor y miles de ideas nada buenas llegaron a su mente explicando su estado pero eso tampoco podía ser verdad, Haizaki jamás le haría eso. Se acercó un poco.  
-¿Shougocchi? ¿Por qué estás en ese estado?  
Antes de colocar su mano sobre un hombro de Haizaki, este la aparto de un manotazo y aventó sus cosas al piso para quitarse el saco  
-¿Todavía preguntas porque estoy así? ¿No es obvio?- Haizaki rio sarcástico-Rubio tenías que ser  
Kise sintió miedo de que lo que pensaba fuera verdad. Trago saliva y se mordió el labio inferior.  
-¿Saliste con tus compañeros?-pregunto temeroso  
Kise se encogió cuando Haizaki rio de una manera extraña que le mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. "No, algo no está bien". Lo sentía, lo presentía. Haizaki no era el mismo.  
-Ryota, Ryota, ¿realmente eres idiota o te haces? ¿No me ves? ¿No hueles? ¡Apesto a sexo! ¡A mujer!  
Kise sacudió la cabeza en shock. No, estaba dormido y era una pesadilla.  
-¡NO! ¡No, no, no!-exclamo Kise con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Tu no me engañarías! ¡No es verdad! ¡No mientas Haizaki! No es cierto, ¿verdad? Es solo una de tus bromas crueles, ¿cierto?  
De pronto la distancia entre ellos se cortó cuando Haizaki lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para que lo mirara a la cara. Kise sintió miedo ante la expresión y los ojos del más alto.  
-Huele bien Kise, ¿sigues creyendo que es una broma?  
Las fosas nasales de Kise fueron invadidas por perfume de mujer y pudo notar marcas rojizas en la piel morena de Haizaki que solo podían significar una cosa, chupetes, marcas de una mujer. Un sollozo escapo de sus labios y lo empujo con fuerza para alejarlo. Sacudió la cabeza salvajemente mientras sentía las lágrimas.  
-¡No Haizakicchi! Por favor no, es solo una pesadilla, pronto despertare. Shougocchi jamás haría eso, él nunca me engañaría, el no…  
Y de un golpe en la cara, Kise fue derribado. Kise temblando noto como sangre de su labio caía al piso. Si antes estaba sorprendido por todo, ahora estaba estupefacto, en shock. ¿Haizaki lo había golpeado?  
-¡¿Yo no puedo hacerlo y tu si?! ¡¿Tu si puedes revolcarte con quien sea, andar de puta?! ¡¿Estar abriendo las piernas?! ¡Oh no Ryota! ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que jamás lo descubriría bastardo? ¡No soy estúpido como crees! Dices amarme cuando te acuestas con quien te dé la gana, ¿Con cuántos me has engañado? ¿Dos, cinco, mil?-rio y fingió su voz- Haizakicchi, con cuidado que soy virgen. ¿Virgen? ¡Ja! ¡Puras mentiras! ¡Solo te burlabas de mí! Mei, mi madre tenían razón, ¿Por qué no lo mire? ¿Quién fue el primero? ¿Kasamatsu, Moriyama?  
Kise lo miro con los ojos abiertos a no más poder. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué él lo había engañado? Kise intento levantarse pero el golpe lo había desorientado.  
-¡No, yo nunca te he engañado! ¡Has sido el único en mi vida!  
Haizaki lo volvió a tomar del cuello para alzarlo y lo estampo contra la pared y golpeo cerca de su rostro.  
-¡Cállate! ¡Solo dices puras mentiras! Mi madre y Mei tenían razón, nunca debí de a verme fijado en ti. Tú, tú solo me usabas, tú solo querías mi dinero, mi físico, mi fama… tú nunca me amaste  
Kise sentía que su corazón se desgarraba con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Haizaki. ¿Por qué ahora no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué que estaba dudando de su amor? ¿Mei que había dicho? Las lágrimas ya escurrían por su rostro. Intento levantar las manos para tomar el rostro de Haizaki pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba asustado de moverse y que se exaltara más con él, Haizaki podía a llegar hacer violento.  
-Haizakicchi, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo jamás te he engañado y nunca lo haría! Quiero a Yukiocchi pero nunca como a ti, yo so…  
Un golpe en el estómago lo hizo doblarse y soltar todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, sus ojos los abrió como plato y el miedo lo invadió por completo. "No", tenía miedo por su bebe. Deseo con fuerza que el golpe no lo haya lastimado. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo asustado.  
Haizaki tenía expresión vacía pero sus ojos grises resplandecían con furia.  
-¡Te voy a mostrar que soy más hombre que cualquier otro!  
El primer impulso de Kise al entender a lo que se refería fue levantarse para correr pero tan solo había dado unos pasos cuando Haizaki lo retuvo y lo cargo hasta la habitación. Haizaki lo aventó a la cama y cuando se colocó encima de él, forcejo para zafarse.  
-¡No, Haizaki, por favor detente! ¡Así no, por favor! ¡No lo hagas, estoy…!  
Un nuevo golpe en el rostro lo callo y sollozo cuando Haizaki le jalo en cabello y le mordió el cuello con fuerza hasta sacarle sangre.  
-¡Cállate puta!  
Kise miro horrorizado como Haizaki le arrancaba la ropa y al sentir una de sus manos tantear su entrada, reacciono. Pataleo y manoteo para poder salir debajo de su cuerpo. Kise tenía mucho miedo, no por él, sino porque su bebe.  
-¡Basta, zorra!  
Dos fuertes bofetadas lo aturdieron y sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo al sentirse impotente cuando Haizaki amarro sus manos. "Por favor, nana, protege mi bebe…"  
Y solo quería despertar de esta pesadilla.  
Kise seguía sollozando, encogido en su cama, sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo dolía a niveles que antes no había imaginado nuca. No solo era dolor físico, era dolor emocional y psicológico, desde adentro.  
Haizaki había abusado de él.  
Un alarido salió de sus labios al querer tapar con las sabanas su cuerpo desnudo, con marcas y sangre. Sintió como el semen de Haizaki y sangre escurría entre sus muslos. Haizaki no había parado por más que él se lo pedía y le había tapado la boca. El sexo jamás había dolido tanto como esa vez pero eso no había sido sexo, había sido una violación. Lo había golpeado y Kise sentía miedo de haber perdido a su hijo, no quería pensar en eso pero era imposible. Sentía el corazón roto.  
Se encogió aún más al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerró los ojos.  
-¡Vístete! ¡Quiero que te largues, nunca más quiero volver a ver tu cara! Tomas tus cosas y te largas, ya. Vete con tu amante Kasamatsu o con el que quieras  
Kise solo soltó un jadeo y grito al sentir como Haizaki lo levantaba.  
-¿No oíste? ¡Que tomes tus cosas y te largues! ¡Tienes 20 minutos o si no te vas sin nada!  
Kise sintiendo dolor con cada movimiento que hacía, tomo la ropa que Haizaki aventó a la cama y se vistió. Kise seguía sin poder asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, su mente no podía hacerlo. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista pero tomo una maleta y guardo lo primero que encontrara. Al sentir la presencia de Haizaki, se movió lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía. Noto de reojo que Haizaki había aventado algo a la cama pero no le tomo importancia.  
-Ahí está el dinero, después de todo eso era lo que querías. Cuando regrese, no te quiero encontrar aquí  
Volteo encontrándose en la cama varios fajos de dinero y espero unos minutos hasta que escucho el carro de Haizaki alejarse, se dejó caer de rodillas.  
Si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla… ¿Por qué no despertaba?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que Haizaki le había hecho y dicho. ¿No había sido una pesadilla? Pero el dolor físico era un prueba de que no era así, realmente había ocurrido por más que lo negara. No fue un sueño. Sin embargo desearía que no hubiera sido real, quería despertar de ese sueño y ya porque no era nada absolutamente agradable. No soporto más sus piernas y cayo de rodillas ya que alcanzo a poner las manos para no caer de cara. Tenía que ir a un hospital a revisarse, asegurarse que su hijo estaba vivo.  
Su hijo.  
Haizaki ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decirle que estaba encinta pero ya no tenía caso, él tenía la idea de que lo había engañado y Kise estaba seguro que si iba con él a decirle, le gritaría que ese hijo no era suyo sino uno de sus "tantos amantes".  
Sollozo y llevo las manos al rostro. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? No llegaba celular y no tenía fuerza para ir a la casa de Yukio a pedir ayuda  
-Nana, te necesito. ¡¿Por qué no estás conmigo?!  
Recordó que a unas calles estaba una tienda de 24 horas, podía pedir ayuda. Busco entre sus cosas un gorro y unos lentes para ocultar lo más posibles sus golpes. Camino con dificultad jalando todas sus cosas.  
Pero ya no podía más. Estaba herido y terriblemente cansado. Lo único que quería era ir a un hospital por su bebe, jamás se perdonaría, menos a Haizaki, si algo le pasara. Una parte de él quería ir a pedir ayuda a Kasamatsu o alguno de sus amigos aunque solo fueran por unos días que le dieran asilo pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, en palabras resumidas, estaba solo…otra vez.  
Sus ojos se cerraron y sus piernas volvieron a flaquear. ¿Por qué el hospital estaba tan retirado del cementerio? ¿Por qué no había ido antes al hospital? Su hijo podía correr peligro…  
Aunque pensándolo mejor, tampoco podía ir a un hospital de la ciudad y menos acudir a las autoridades, la madre de Haizaki era doctora y si se enteraba del embarazo, su bebe corría aún más peligro y los amigos de Haizaki eran policías, no le creerían y estarían a favor de Haizaki. En pocas palabras, tenía a todo mundo en su contra. ¡¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer?! ¡¿A dónde debería de ir?!  
De entre la maleta busco su dinero. El dinero que Haizaki le había aventado había prometido no usarlo jamás, ese dinero estaba sucio y lleno de odio y rencor, no le pertenecía y cuando tuviera la oportunidad (que una parte de él no deseaba) se lo regresaría y que mejor se lo diera a la puta con quien él lo engaño o incluso el dinero se lo daría a su hijo, cuando estuviera más grande y comprendiera la situación.  
De pronto sus piernas no lograron sostenerlo más y cayó al piso. Comenzó a sentir más intenso el olor a sangre en él y entro en pánico. "No, tengo que salvar a mi bebe", tenía que buscar ayuda, no podía perderlo, no a él. "¡Nanami!", recordó. Nanami, la novia de Yukio era estudiante de medicina, ella podía ayudarle sin tener que recurrir a un hospital y su padre era dueño de un consultorio. Busco su celular entre sus cosas y marco con su vista borrosa.  
-¡¿Ryota?! ¿Qué quieres a estas horas? ¿Qué pasa?  
Ryota soltó un sollozo. –Necesito a Nanami, mi bebe se muere  
-¡¿Qué, cómo?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-exclamo Kasamatsu  
Kise solo alcanzo a decirle cuando cayó inconsciente.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kise estaba haciendo lo correcto y nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. El solo quiere proteger y mantener a salvo a su bebe y es implica irse de la ciudad lo más lejos que sea posible de ahí. Extrañaría mucho su ciudad y sus amigos pero el necesitaba irse. Sabía que Kasamatsu no estaba de acuerdo, hasta le había rogado y exigido que denunciara a Haizaki, a Nanami le había costado pero acepto su decisión. Y por ello se encontraba dos días después de lo ocurrido en la estación de tren.  
Su bebe estaba bien, sus heridas ya estaban atendidas, aun dolían pero eso sanaría. Miro su rostro en el espejo y solo suspiro. Tenía el ojo derecho un poco inflado y de un feo color, el labio inferior roto, la mejilla izquierda algo inflada y morada. Realmente se miraba mal y eso que se había maquillado. Se colocó los lentes y el gorro del suéter y compro un boleto, no le importaba a donde. Lo único que quería era irse lejos de Tokio, lejos de Haizaki, lejos del dolor.  
Pero, ¿dónde van los corazones rotos?  
Paso la mayor parte del día entre autobús y autobús hasta que no pudo más y bajo. No estaba seguro a donde llego pero un hambre y cansancio atroz lo carcomió y ya no pudo continuar más. Busco un hotel donde pudiera alojarse pero primero entro a un Maji Burger, el primer local de comida que encontró y se sentó en una mesa después de recibir su orden.  
Pidió dos hamburguesas sin queso ni cebolla, una soda mediana sin hielo y unas papas fritas chicas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su hambre, no sentía ganas de comer, sentía que si comía algo lo regresaría pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Llevaba muchas horas sin probar algún bocado y eso solo le haría más daño a su bebe y a él.  
Respiro hondo y dio el primer mordisco a la hamburguesa. Cerro los ojos al sentir nauseas pero las contuvo y mastico la comida antes de tragarla. Tomo un sorbo de soda y se dio cuenta de la sed que tenía al tomarse casi la mitad. Suspiro y continúo comiendo.  
Se terminó su primera hamburguesa y el sueño se estaba apoderando cada vez más de él pero aún no podía ceder, tenía que terminar de comer y luego buscar un hotel en donde poder descansar. Kise se acomodó los lentes oscuros y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para que su cabello le ocultara más el rostro mejor guardo la otra hamburguesa y el resto de papas fritas, regreso a la fila para comprar un postre que se le antojo, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.  
Ahora si tenía que buscar un hotel donde poder descansar, luego pensaría que es lo que iba a hacer. Camino al principio con un buen pasó pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo vacilantes y le fue un poco difícil mantenerse de pie. Su cabeza dolía y sus oídos punzaban.  
Al doblar una calle, encontró un hotel y no dudo en registrarse en él. Una vez en la habitación, se dejó caer en la cama algo dura y quedo completamente dormido en ese instante. Despertó en la madrugada, cuando volvió a sentir hambre y se sentó mareado en la cama. En un principio, al abrir los ojos se asustó al ver a su alrededor, al no encontrarse en su cuarto, en su cama, al lado de su novio y luego, como los otros días, le cayó encima la cruel realidad.  
No fue un sueño.  
Realmente había pasado eso. Haizaki le había hecho eso, le había culpado de serle infiel, le había herido con crueles palabras, lo había golpeado físicamente, había abusado sexualmente de él y lo había corrido de la casa de ambos y estando embarazado. Kise se abrazó buscando calor y rompió en llanto, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor de su corazón roto. ¿Qué es lo que iba hacer ahora? Estaba solo, encinta y en otra ciudad donde no conocía nada ni nadie.  
No podía pensar en nada, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y todos por lo que paso el día anterior, repitiendo una y otra vez lo sucedido. Kise no quería aceptar, por muy real que haya sido, lo que paso. Una parte de él se negaba aceptarlo, Haizaki no le haría algo así jamás, se amaban y nunca lo lastimaría. Si no lo había hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora sí que en unas semanas se casaban? Nada tenía sentido.  
Quería regresar a Tokio, a Haizaki y suplicarle que lo escuchara. Rogarle porque le creyera, hacer hasta lo imposible para que creyera en su palabra. Llorarle hasta el cansancio, mostrarle que estaba equivocado, que lo que su madre y Mei le habían dicho no era verdad. Decirle de su hijo, de que su amor había hecho fruto y crecía en su interior.  
Sollozo con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en la almohada haciéndose bolita. Sin embargo Kise era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba porque aunque por más que intentara negarlo, esa era la verdad. Su cruel y triste verdad. Estaba solo…no, tenía un bebe en camino y tenía que ser fuerte por él. Además tenía a Kasamatsu y a Nanami. Sus manos se movieron a su vientre y acaricio con suavidad y cariño. Él iba a sacar adelante a su hijo, así que ya no iba a llorar.  
Respiro hondo, se limpió el rostro y se sentó en la cama. Busco la comida que había guardado y se lo comió todo pero aún tenía hambre y mucha sed. Se levantó de la cama pero sus piernas flaquearon y toda la habitación dio vueltas. Aun se sentía débil. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos.  
Cuando el vértigo paro, se levantó de la cama para tomar su maleta y ver qué era lo que se había traído. No eran muchas cosas pero si las necesarias. Ropa, un par de zapatos (aparte de los que tenía puestos), sus recuerdos más significativos de su abuela, algunos documentos personales y todo su dinero que había ahorrado en los últimos años. No era mucho pero le serviría para buscar algún sitio donde vivir y lo demás seria para su bebe, para todo lo que fuera a necesitar al nacer.  
Tenía que también buscar un trabajo, tenía un mes de embarazo y luego no podría, tenía que conseguir más dinero. En su pasado había soportado situaciones difíciles y era fuerte, este momento era uno de ellos y tenía que ser valiente, salir adelante por sí mismo para su bebe. Además existían instituciones que apoyaban a donceles y mujeres encinta en situaciones complicada y Kise podría ir en busca de ayuda.  
Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Fue a la tienda a buscar un periódico y más comida, tenía que buscar un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. Regreso a su habitación, comió y abrió el periódico. Encontró varias opciones aceptables para su situación, cuando se sintiera un poco mejor iría a investigar más, lo único que quería hacer por ahora era descansar. El periódico cayo y cuando lo recogió para abrirlo, se detuvo al mirar lo que venía en la portada como nota principal de espectáculos.  
"Haizaki Shougo y Mei Fujioka, ¿en una relación?"  
Y debajo de las letras una foto de Haizaki y Mei saliendo de un hotel donde era claro lo que habían hecho. La foto era real, no había duda alguna. Kise se quedó estupefacto con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la cama sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban. Simplemente no podía asimilarlo. "¿Con Mei? ¡¿Me engañaba con Mei?!". De todas las jodidas mujeres del estúpido planeta tenía que revolcarse con Mei. "¿Qué no era su mejor amiga? ¿Qué no solo se miraban como hermanos?"  
Ryota solo sintió impotencia al ver como nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos hasta caer sobre el periódico. ¿Por qué? Él no lo entendía. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal para merecer todo eso? ¿Acaso él no era suficiente? ¿Desde cuando pasaba eso? Quería ir a buscar a Haizaki y a Mei y buscar las respuestas de esas y muchas otras preguntas que su mente no dejaba de pensar.  
¿Dónde iban los corazones rotos? A ningún lado, estos desaparecían a los días por el dolor y Kise tuvo que experimentarlo para conocer la respuesta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kise no podía mover el cuerpo por más que lo intentara, todo a su alrededor era obscuridad que no podía ver ni siquiera sus propias manos hasta que de pronto una fuerte luz ilumino todo el lugar y Kise tuvo que taparse los ojos para no lastimarse la vista. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que estaba en un gimnasio y él lo reconoció. Estaba en el gimnasio de su antigua escuela, donde conoció a Haizuki.  
Fue entonces que lo entendió, era un sueño.  
Vestía con sus típicas camisas más grandes y short con tenis. Una pelota de basket ya hacía en sus pies. Escucho voces, sonidos amortiguados en los vestidores. Usualmente el gimnasio estaba solo cuando terminaban las prácticas sin contarlo a él ya que a veces se quedaba a practicar más. Su curiosidad aumento al escuchar algo parecido a un gemido así que se acercó con recelo. Reconoció una voz, era la de Haizaki. Aunque habían pasado varios años desde que se habían graduado de la preparatoria, su voz no había cambiado nada. Son una sonrisa divertida, entreabrió las puertas para asustar a su novio cuando lo que vio, lo dejo estupefacto.  
Eran Haizaki y Mei en poca ropa y era obvio lo que hacían. Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales a pesar de que Haizaki era su pareja. Kise soltó un jadeo y fue cuando ellos lo miraron pero en vez de apartarse, siguieron en eso y le sonrieron de manera tan horrible que le estrujo el corazón al rubio doncel.  
-¿Te gusta lo que vez Kise?-inquirió Haizaki en tono burlón  
Kise quiso huir de ahí pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas sin poder quitar la mirada de esa horrible escena que presenciaba. De pronto sintió como todo a su alrededor volvió a oscurecerse y de pronto se encontró afuera de una enorme casa tradicional japonesa, la puerta estaba abierta y entro. Lo primero que miro fueron fotos y esas destruyeron aún más su corazón.  
Eran de Mei y Haizaki como pareja, de su boda y con sus hijos. La familia de Haizaki, una donde él no estaba incluido. Escucho risas y se acercó para ver que eran. En el comedor estaba Haizaki sonriendo, con esas sonrisas que enamoraban a Kise, al mirar a un niño y una niña quienes ayudaban a poner la mesa. Una Mei embarazada salió de la cocina para acercarse al peliplata y Haizaki le acaricio con ternura su vientre.  
Kise despertó justo en el momento en que Haizaki se levantó para besarla. Su respiración y pulso estaba acelerado, su cuerpo empapado en sudor, la ropa que llevaba puesta la tenía pegada al cuerpo como una segunda capa de piel, lagrimas aun fluían de sus hinchados ojos, el cabello pegado al rostro y cuello y el cuerpo temblando.  
Sintió frustración, una inmensa ira pero ante todo, dolor, dolor de perder todo lo bueno que había tenido y que ahora había perdido y no por su culpa. Él era inocente de todo los reclamos de Haizaki, solo era una víctima más del destino. Un cruel y despiadado destino. No sentía fuerzas para nada, se encogió y abrazo sus piernas sobre el pecho. No se cambió de ropa, ni limpio las lágrimas, solo aparto las sabanas y dejo que las lágrimas siguieran hasta quedar otra vez dormido deseando no soñar nada.  
Volvió a despertar cuando los rayos del sol dieron directo a su rostro. Estiro suavemente el cuerpo sintiendo como varios de sus huesos tronaron y abrió los ojos. Sonrojo cuando su estómago rugió por comida pero al levantarse, sintió unas fuertes náuseas y correo al baño donde vomito con fuerza y abundantemente. Kise odiaba la sensación de vomitar, el mal olor y sabor que dejaba pero se sentía feliz del significado de esas nauseas. Un bebe. Suyo solamente.  
Cuando el vómito paro, se lavó la boca y el rostro para quitar evidencia de que había llorado. Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió, maquillo sus moretes más visibles, tomo dinero y se puso los lentes y el gorro antes de salir, no quería que alguien lo reconociera en la calle. Llego a una cafetería donde desayuno y compro un cappuccino para llevar para recorrer un poco a los alrededores y conocer en donde estaba. Miro un parque algo pequeño y camino hacia haya, compro el periódico del día y se sentó en una banca cerca de los juegos.  
Dejo el periódico a un lado y miro a los pocos niños que estaban en los juegos infantiles y sus madres cuidando de ellos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que en unos años el estaría en la misma situación que esas madres cuando llevara a su hijo al parque y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, llevo sus manos a su vientre para acariciarlo suavemente, como protegiéndolo y cuando el fresco viento agito sus cabello sueltos, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sonrió abrazándolo.  
Tomo una liga y agarro su cabello en una cola baja cuando el viento se puso algo violento, se volvió a poner su gorro de lana y el del suéter antes de levantarse y partir a la tienda a comprar algo de despensa para unos días y luego ir al hotel.  
Al salir de la tienda, chocó contra un hombre y sus lentes cayeron al sueño. Por unos segundos entro en pánico porque miraran sus moretones pero recordó que los había ocultado muy bien con el maquillaje. Haber sido modelo en su adolescencia le había enseñado muchas cosas realmente necesarias. El hombre con quien choco era uno poco más alto que el, recogió sus lentes y se los extendió, Kise los tomo y se los puso.  
-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?  
Kise sonrió ligeramente.  
-No, fue mi culpa. Estoy bien y gracias  
El hombre le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, luego lo miro fijamente con escrutinio incomodando a Kise y luego abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendido.  
-¡Tu! ¡¿Eres Kise Ryota verdad?! ¿La perfect copy?  
Kise puso los ojos en blanco y su respiración se cortó. "Oh no, esto no puede ser verdad". Sin embargo logro, no supo cómo, reaccionar y rio ligeramente al negar con la cabeza.  
-No, lo siento, me confundiste de persona. ¿Quién es ese tal Kise que? Nunca había oído de él. Lo siento amigo y perdón por lo de hace rato. Me tengo que ir, adiós  
No le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando Kise sonrió, se fue casi corriendo y sin voltear. Cuando avanzo unas calles, se detuvo colocando las manos en las rodillas, suspiro aliviado y limpio el leve sudor de su frente. No podía volver a ocurrir eso, que alguien más lo reconociera en la calle porque luego podrían ser los medios y entonces si corría más peligro su bebe. Kise había sido una persona reconocida por en su adolescencia al haber sido modelo y un prodigio en el basket pero había terminado ambas carreras cuando inicio la universidad.  
Subió a su recamara y se acostó mirando el techo, pensando en muchas cosas. ¿Qué sería de su futuro? ¿Y del de su hijo? Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo e irse del país no era una opción que le agradara mucho, tal vez fuera la más conveniente pero no quería irse de Japón.  
Solo había una manera de solucionar eso. Cambiar su imagen. Tomar una identidad.  
Comió un poco antes de salir e ir a una peluquería. Durante toda su vida había usado el cabello largo, lo más corto que lo tuvo fue hasta los hombros y se había sentido orgulloso de él pero ahora miraba, con nostalgia y dolor, como mechones largos de su cabello rubio caían al suelo. Casi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al verse con el cabello corto con unos mechones en la cara. Con sus manos sacudió su cabello y sonrió a medias, tenía que admitir que con el pelo así me miraba más varonil.  
Fue a un local donde le colocaron un aro en la oreja izquierda y compro pintura para el cabello. De nuevo en el hotel, se pintó el pelo de color negro y ventilo la habitación después de vomitar por el olor de la pintura. Espero el tiempo requerido y se lavó el cabello. Una vez que lo seco, suspiro y se miró en un espejo. Se había pintado también las cejas y con el color negro, sus ojos dorados resplandecían más. No se miraba mal, se miraba más masculino.  
Siguió mirándose en el espejo y respiro hondo. Bien, era tiempo de dejar de llorar y lamentarse, tenía que levantarse y seguir adelante, al menos por su hijo. Mañana iniciaría a buscar un departamento y un empleo, y quizá también ir a esa fundación que ayudaba a mujeres y donceles embarazados desamparados y tal vez incluso comunicarse con Kasamatsu, no quería preocupar a su amigo. Se llevó una mano al vientre y miro sus ojos por el espejo.  
-Adiós Haizakicchi  
"Prometo que te olvidare, se feliz con Mei". Porque el también sería feliz, su abuela no lo había criado para ser débil y continuaría con su vida. Por su hijo. Seria madre y padre para él bebe, no necesitaba de el para sacarlo adelante.


	2. Parte dos

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kise resoplo molesto y frunció los labios en una mueca. Esa mañana se había levantado con un buen humor a pesar de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a donde estaba, no había tenido náuseas y había sonreído sin problemas. Había ido a desayunar aun pequeño restaurante y cuando agarro el periódico para buscar empleo y cuartos, lo abrió y la sección de espectáculos apareció primero y el encabezado del día le hizo perder el ánimo.  
De nuevo Haizaki con otro escándalo.  
Se mordió el labio inferior al dudar en leer la noticia y luego frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo. No podía creerlo, había considerado leer la noticia de Haizaki. Si seguía así, pensando en Haizaki, jamás lo iba a poder superar aunque con él haya pasado sus mejores años de vida pero los había arruinado de un momento a otro. Pero era extraño. Haizaki jamás había hecho algún escándalo que lo llevara al periódico que no fuera relacionado con algo relacionado al deporte o algo al negocio de su familia, ni siquiera su relación había llamado tanta atención en el periódico aunque Kise siempre intuyo que eso era debido a la señora Haizaki.  
Kise sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y soltó todo el oxígeno que había retenido en sus pulmones. Suspiro, necesitaba despejar su cabeza de pensamientos negativos. Cambio la sección del periódico, marco varias opciones de trabajo y luego miro los cuartos. No conocía muy bien la ciudad pero se podía guiar con el mapa que compro. Se levantó de su lugar, dejo dinero en la mesa con un pequeño extra como propina para la mesera y salió de la cafetería, fue directo a un departamento cerca del hotel en donde estaba en esos momentos y hablo con la dueña del edificio.  
Primera decepción en busca de un hogar.  
No podría pagar una renta de ese tamaño, no sin tomar el dinero que prometió no usar para él y aun no tenía un trabajo. Sonrió a la señora y se fue. Se dirigió a otro, donde un joven buscaba compañero para dividir la renta pero tan solo el hombre a abrió, Kise salió corriendo. Ni loco, parecía un violador. Llamo a las opciones de trabajo para solicitar entrevistas y suspiro cuando se hizo tarde y le entro hambre. Compro comida y regreso al hotel donde vomito durante unos minutos, espero un rato a que se le pasara la sensación y luego comió mirando la televisión.  
Se acostó en la cama y al cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormido. Despertó antes de que anocheciera al sentir antojo de comida. Se terminó lo que compro, saco uno de sus libros que logro llevarse con él y leyó un poco antes de decidir bañarse y volver a dormir. Al sacar ropa de su maleta, su celular cayó al suelo y Kise lo miro absorto. Lo había apagado por miedo desde que había entrado al tren y aun sentía un poco de miedo.  
Una parte de él quería prenderlo y mandarle un mensaje a Kasamatsu para decirle que estaba bien, el pelinegro era quien más le preocupaba, era su familia pero el miedo de que alguien lo lastimara, sobre todo a su bebe, lo carcomía del miedo. Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó en posición fetal, sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro.  
-¡¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?!  
El de verdad no se quería derrumbar, no quería llorar, no quería ser débil pero las cosas no eran fáciles, sobrepasaban sus límites y realmente le dolía. Se limpió el rostro y rio divertido cuando su bebe reclamo comida. Necesitaba ir de nuevo a la tienda, no tenía ya nada de comer en su habitación. Fue al baño para lavarse el rostro, se vistió correctamente, tomo sus cosas y salió del hotel.  
La noche era algo fría y Kise se encogió en busca de calor. Entro a la cafetería por un cappuccino de moka y un brownie. Gimió ante el delicioso sabor del chocolate y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Camino hacia al parque y se sentó en una de las banca de las canchas de basket para mirar a unos adultos, quizá unos años más grandes que él, jugar un partido. Kise tenía que admitir que eran buenos pero no se podían comparar a todos sus amigos y compañeros cuando él fue un jugador de basket en su adolescencia pero era entretenido mirarlos a ellos jugar, parecían realmente disfrutarlo. Y de nuevo, sin poderlo evitar, lo recordó a él.  
Kise sabía que nunca iba a poder perdonar lo que Haizaki le había dicho pero aprendería a vivir con ello, una cicatriz permanente con la cual cargar. Y a pesar de todo el dolor y enojo que sentía hacia Haizaki, Kise no podía odiarlo, no como le gustaría y si su bebe en un futuro quería conocerlo, lo dejaría, no le hablaría mal de su otro papá aunque una parte de él quería que su hijo o hija nunca preguntara por él.  
Mañana definitivamente tenía que ir a la fundación para pedir asesorías, ayuda de qué hacer porque se sentía perdido y necesitaba un consejo. También tenía que ir a una entrevista de trabajo a las doce en un restaurante como mesero, algo es algo. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando menos cuenta se dio los que jugaban basket ya se habían ido y ya era más noche, estaba haciendo más frio. Se cerró el suéter y se levantó para irse. Avanzo a paso rápido, no quería ninguna sorpresita pero parecía que el destino quería seguir haciéndole daño.  
Sintió que alguien lo miraba pero por miedo siguió avanzando y antes de poder salir del parque, sintió que lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron. Intento forcejar y gritar pero le habían tapado la boca y dos personas lo detenían. Presa del pánico tiro golpes a diestra y siniestra sin embargo lo único que ocasiono fue que a él lo golpearán y se abrazó el vientre para proteger a su bebe.  
-Cálmate dulzura o te ira peor. Solo queremos divertirnos un poco-dijo una rasposa voz al oído  
"No, otra vez no". Esta vez no lo iba a permitir, no lo iban a lastimar a él ni mucho menos a su bebe. Mordió con fuerza la mano de su boca y lanzo una patada a los bajo del otro.  
-¡Ayuda!-grito con todas sus fuerzas  
Kise no sabía pelear pero había aprendido unas cosas de Yukio. Se defendió como pudo y no dejo de pedir ayuda, alguien tenía que venir a ayudarlo. Sintió que lo golpearon en la cara pero no cayo y el lanzo otra patada.  
-¡Oigan, déjenlo! ¡Policía!  
Kise escucho la voz de un hombre gritar pero sintió un golpe en la nuca que le doblo los sentidos y cayó al piso de rodillas al sentir como todo dio vueltas a su alrededor. Miro como el hombre alto que vino a rescatarlo, logro noquear a sus atacantes y luego sintió que se acercó para ayudarlo a incorporarse pero Kise sabía que de un segundo a otro iba a perder la consciencia.  
-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¡Te voy a llevar a un hospital!  
Kise sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de el por el miedo.  
-¡No, no, no! ¡Un hospital no!  
Solo dijo esas palabras cuando todo se volvió negro y perdió la consciencia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Un olor a comida lo hizo despertar. "¿Comida?". Pero si Haizaki no sabía cocinar más que cereal y un miserable sándwich de puro jamón y el aroma era realmente delicioso. Abrió los ojos y se asustó al reconocer que no era su habitación. "¡¿En dónde estoy?!". Al quererse parar, su cuerpo fallo y cayo de nuevo a la cama. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al marearse y miro a un lado de la cama un balde donde vomito.  
Miro el cuarto. Era algo pequeño, solo tenía la cama, un ropero, una silla en una esquina y una televisión. Kise frunció el ceño y se sentó. La ropa que llevaba puesta no era la misma de ayer, el pans y la camiseta eran unas medidas más grandes que él. Su cuerpo protesto y se revisó. Tenía una pomada en varios moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo y la mano derecha vendada donde uno de sus atacantes le había cortado.  
¿En dónde estaba? Era claro que no era un hospital, al menos su salvador había respetado su decisión antes de desmayarse pero lo más importante era saber quién fue el que lo ayudo, Kise no había alcanzado a verlo.  
Llevo sus manos al vientre y acaricio, estaba vez había hecho todo para proteger a su bebe, no volvería a cometer el mismo error que con Haizaki, ya nadie iba a lastimar a su bebe, él no lo iba a permitir y era una promesa y Ryota jamás rompía una. Sin embargo, su cuerpo dolía horrores y las lágrimas recorrieron por su rostro.  
¿Cuándo las cosas por fin mejorarían? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir? ¿Cuánto más tenía que llorar? ¿Por qué la vida era así con él? Definitivamente había sido una mala persona en su vida pasada para que el karma le estuviera golpeando de esa manera.  
Se limpió el rostro cuando escucho una voz masculino fuera de la habitación, al parecer hablaba por teléfono. La curiosidad le gano y armándose de fuerza, logro levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Frunció el ceño y mordiéndose el labio, se atrevió a abrir la puerta y salió. Camino hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y miro que se encontraba en un departamento, no era muy grande y en la cocina, un hombre hablaba por celular mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.  
En la mesa había comida servida y a Ryota se le hizo agua la boca, tenía un hambre atroz y sentía que era capaz de comerse todo. Y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, se fue acercando a la mesa y tomo un poco con las manos.  
-Oh, ya estas despierto. Mejor siéntate para comer  
Kise levanto la mirada y sonrojo violentamente. Su salvador estaba a un metro de él y le sonreía divertido. Era tal vez un par de años más grande que él. Era unos centímetros más alto pero un poco más ancho, de piel morena. Tenía un cabello azul oscuro corto que hacia juego con su par de intensos ojos. El hombre era realmente atractivo y Kise tenía que admitirlo, era caliente. Y tenía el presentimiento de haber visto su rostro en alguna parte.  
Kise aparto la mirada cohibido.  
-Yo…bueno-No sabía que decir  
El joven hombre rio ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.  
-Siéntate, hay que desayunar antes de que se enfrié la comida, ¿bien?  
Kise asintió porque realmente tenía hambre y su bebe también. Se sentó y comenzó a comer arroz blanco.  
-Me llamo Aomine Daiki, soy policía  
Kise sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y levanto la cabeza. Abrió la boca para decir su nombre pero la cerro rápidamente al recordar de donde lo conocía y tuvo miedo de que Aomine lo reconociera a él. Aomine también había sido jugador de basket y uno realmente bueno pero no le toco jugar contra él ya que era 3 años mayor que Kise. No, no podía decir su nombre verdadero.  
-Reiji Tsukishima  
Aomine solo asintió y comenzaron a comer en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Aomine le pregunto por qué no dejo que lo llevara a un hospital. Kise había suspirado profundamente y dejando de comer, le conto casi toda la verdad pero transformada para evitar preguntas que no quería contestar, principalmente para proteger su identidad. Su novio lo maltrataba y le había sido infiel, Kise no lo soporto más y tomo la decisión de huir lejos, sabía que era mentir pero era mejor así. No menciono que estaba embarazado, después de todo no lo volvería a ver.  
Aomine lo miro a los ojos de una manera tan intensa y profunda, que Kise sintió que miraba dentro de él, que miraba su alma.  
-Tomaste una buena decisión Reiji, no debes de permitir eso aunque creo que debiste mejor a ver ido con la policía inmediatamente, incluso puedo llevarte yo pero no soy nadie para juzgar. Desgraciadamente se lo que es eso y las grandes tragedias que pueden ocurrir, después de todo soy policía y está en mi labor proteger a todos y si necesitas ayuda, te puedo apoyar, tengo unos amigos que podrían ayudarte a buscar un lugar donde vivir y de empleo  
Kise asintió con las mejillas coloradas y después de unos minutos siguieron comiendo en silencio, en uno que no era para nada incómodo. Solo esperaba que como Aomine había dicho, había tomado la mejor decisión.  
Se sentó en el sillón y dejo la taza de té en la mesa antes de prender la televisión como Aomine le había pedido mientras este lavaba los trastes y llamaba a sus amigos. Hacia unos minutos habían terminado de almorzar y Kise se había colocado en la sala a esperar.  
Miro a su alrededor con curiosidad. Noto que había varios juguetes y películas infantiles, pero solo había una fotografía. Se levantó y se acercó para verla. Se trataba de un cuadro con dos fotografías. La más grande era un collage de varias fotografías más pequeñas de un precioso niño de unos 6 años con una pelota de basket, de cabello castaño, piel clara y grandes ojos azul oscuro, con una amplia sonrisa y mejillas rosadas. La otra era de un Aomine más joven y un doncel castaño y embarazado sentado en sus piernas.  
-Oh  
Aomine no era soltero, estaba casado y tenía una hermosa familia. Era obvio, Aomine era un hombre demasiado guapo y ardiente como para que estuviera disponible y Kise sacudió con furia la cabeza al notar hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. Dejo la foto y volvió a sentarse.  
No estaba seguro de que decir después, de que iba a pasar. Era claro que tenía que dar las gracias pero se sentía nervioso. Lo había salvado, lo había curado, lo había cuidado, lo había dejado dormir en su casa, no lo había llevado a un hospital y lo había alimentado. Aomine era una buena persona.  
Su mente estaba en otro lado que no prestaba atención a la televisión ni a su alrededor así que no se dio cuenta cuando Aomine se había sentado a su lado hasta que sintió su penetrante mirada azulada sobre él y volteo encontrándose con la sonrisa del peliazul.  
-¿Cómo te sientes Reiji?  
Kise frunció el ceño y lo miro confundido pero rápidamente recordó. Él era Reiji. Sonrojo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.  
-Estoy bien, gracias-suspiro-Creo que es mejor que me vaya  
Aomine ahora el sacudió su cabeza suspirando.  
-No creo que sea conveniente Reiji, no soy médico pero sé que es mejor que descanses. Pasa la noche aquí, no hay problema, mañana te vas…Y contacte una amiga, ella vendrá en par de horas para traer posibles lugares  
-¡No! Ya has hecho mucho por mí y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero solo esperare a tu amiga y me voy, no quiero ocasionar más inconvenientes a tu familia y a ti-y al notar que Aomine iba a decir algo, continuo-Por favor  
Aomine volvió a utilizar su intensa mirada ocasionando que se incomodara pero asintió y solo miraron la televisión y de vez en cuando hablaban de trivialidades cuando la televisión los aburría. Aomine se fue después del mediodía por una emergencia en su trabajo y Kise se tuvo que quedar en su casa esperando a la amiga de Aomine pero no tuvo que esperar mucho porque una hora después de que él se fue, la puerta se abrió y la voz de un niño se escuchó.  
-¡Papa! ¡Ya llegue!  
Kise se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara y sintió las mejillas ruborizarse cuando los ojos del menor se colocaron sobre él.  
-¿Quién eres y dónde está mi papá?-interrogo el menor con ojos lagrimosos  
Kise abrió mucho sus ojos al ver las lágrimas en los ojos del menor pero una mujer pequeña y de pelo rosada hablo primero.  
-Tranquilo Dai-chan, es un nuevo amigo de tu papá, ve a tu cuarto para quitarte tu uniforme mientras hablo con ¿Tsukishima-san, verdad?  
Kise solo asintió automáticamente y miro como el niño de la fotografía se limpiaba el rostro y corrió hasta entrar a un cuarto, luego regreso su mirada a la mujer. Ella saco unas hojas de una mochila y se las extendió.  
-Me llamo Satsuki Momoi y esto fue lo que pude conseguir  
Kise los tomo e hizo una leve inclinación. –Muchas gracias, yo me retiro. Por favor, agradécele de mi parte a Aomine-san y dile que le regresare el favor que me hizo  
Momoi solo asintió y Kise salió de la casa. Busco un taxi y unos minutos después Kise estaba de regreso a su habitación del hotel. Tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Antes de irse a dormir, vómito y luego se acostó. A la mañana siguiente, fue a las entrevistas de empleo y fue a ver más departamentos que Momoi le había conseguido. Encontró un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de un posible trabajo, era lo suficiente para él solo, contaba con lo necesario y la renta era accesible, así que lo agarro.  
Esa tarde agarro todas y en la noche ya estaba instalado en el departamento. Kise sonrió con ganas, sentía que las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco, las cosas se iban acomodando. Un paso a la vez, como decía su abuela. Su nuevo hogar necesitaba cosas y estaba emocionado de empezar con los arreglos.  
Saco su dinero y lo conto. Aún tenía bastante pero tendría que ir al banco y retirar todo su dinero ahorrado, todo lo que había ganado como modelo. Hizo la cena pero no pudo terminar de comer al sentir náuseas y mejor se fue a dormir. Despertó pasadas de las 10 de la mañana cuando su celular sonó, había comprado una nueva tarjeta y así cambiar de número de celular pero había guardado los números de sus amigos más cercanos incluso ya había hablado con Kasamatsu para no preocuparlo más.  
-¿Si? ¿Hola?  
-Oh…hom, ¿Tsukishima Reiji-sama?  
Kise frunció el ceño pero luego sus labios se extendieron por todo su rostro en una amplia sonrisa. Colgó y no se aguantó las ganas de gritar de la emoción. ¡Había conseguido el trabajo! Trabajaría en una florería, Ryota amaba las flores, su abuela le había heredado ese gusto por las flores y cuando había sido niño habían hecho mucha jardinería.  
Además sentía que de esa manera estaba con su abuela, conectada con ella. Empezaba en la semana que seguía, en tan solo dos días. Su horario seria de lunes a sábado, de 9 de la mañana 6 de la tarde con una hora libre. No estaba mal y la paga era buena, suficiente para lograr mantenerse y a su bebe.  
Un paso a la vez.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kise entro a su departamento y corrió al baño, se arrodillo en el escusado y vomito. Se lavó la boca y salió del baño directo a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Se había cumplido exactamente dos meses desde que huyo de Haizaki, tres meses de embarazo y su vientre apenas comenzaba a notarse un poco hinchado, había subido un par de kilos pero solo se notaba si se levantaba la camisa y se ponía de perfil.  
En su trabajo se llevaba bien con su compañero y su jefa y hasta el momento no había recibido queja alguna o un regaño, más bien Airi Haruno había dicho que desde que comenzó a trabajar ahí, había más clientela femenina que en realidad venían por él. Su compañero era Kouki Furihata, un joven de 23 años que por problemas no había podido terminar la universidad y trabajaba para ayudar a su madre con sus hermanos menores. Kise no sabía mucho de él pero por lo poco que Airi le había contado, su padre había muerto en un accidente dejando varias deudas que el intentaba pagar y por ello tenía dos trabajos y había desertado en la universidad.  
Furi le caía realmente bien y con el poco tiempo que llevaban conviviendo le había cogido cariño pero ¿quién no lo haría? Era adorable y Kise no desperdiciaba oportunidad alguna para abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla contra el cabello castaño de Kouki. Si tuviera que describirlo con una sola palabra, sin duda seria chihuahua. Furihata parecía un perrito chihuahua pero uno lindo.  
Airi era una mujer cincuentona, de ojos y cabellos negros, era guapa y se conservaba joven, no aparentaba su verdadera edad. Había enviudado hace unos 5 años y no tenía hijos. Era una mujer fuerte, amable, divertida y servicial con todo aquel que necesitaba ayuda, era una persona admirable.  
Durante esos días se había atrevido a mantener contacto con Kasamatsu, después de todo era como un hermano para él y única familia que tenía al momento. También se había atrevido también ir con un doctor, de la confianza de su jefa después de que se había desmayado en su trabajo y habían descubierto su embarazo. Su bebe estaba bien pero le había recetado unas vitaminas y recomendado evitar el estrés porque tenía ligeramente un poco alta la presión y eso podía afectar al feto. Al final, les había contado su historia a su jefa y a Furihata pero sin decirles todo por completo y la verdad, como a Aomine a quien no había vuelto a ver.  
Ese día se había levantado temprano, se había bañado y desayunado antes de irse a su trabajo. Llego al mismo tiempo que Furihata quien había abierto la tienda, Airi había salido de emergencias y le había dejado las llaves al castaño. Fue un día tranquilo y habían cerrado un poco más temprano de lo habitual. Había ido a cenar a un Magi Bumger con Kouki y luego cada uno se retiró a sus casas.  
En su departamento se había sentado en su sillón para ver un poco de televisión y unos minutos después volvió a comer algo ligero. Se fue a su cuarto donde se sentó en una cama con un libro de maternidad que Airi le había regalado y se puso a leer cuando sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.  
Se había despertado por el fuerte olor a humo, todos los gritos a su alrededor y al sentirse sofocado. Se estaba incendiando el edificio. Kise tocio y se levantó de un salto para guardar en una mochila todas sus cosas de valor y el dinero. Al salir de su departamento, los ojos le picaron por el humo y su respiración se cortó por unos minutos.  
No se miraba mucho. Se había dado la vuelta listo para irse y ponerse a salvo lejos del edificio cuando unos llantos lo hizo detenerse y recordar a su vecina. Orihime era una mujer pasando de los treinta, con un niño de 5 años, con un bebe casi a punto de dar a luz y su esposo había tenido que salir de la ciudad por su trabajo y regresaba la siguiente semana por lo que estaba sola con el niño. Y si escuchaba llantos solo significaba que aún no habían salido del edificio.  
Kise tenía que hacer algo y eso hizo. Corrió hacia la puerta e intento abrir pero estaba cerrado así que tomando distancia, se impulsó hacia la puerta y la abrió de una fuerte patada, no era débil físicamente. Se asustó al ver a Orihime inconsciente en el suelo y a Kazui intentando hacerla despertar. Kise entro en pánico al notar que las fuertes y gigantes flamas se acercaban pero de algo estaba seguro, iba a sacar a Orihime y al menor de ahí aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo.  
Se acercó a los niños y les sonrió para tranquilizarlos y revisar el pulso de la mujer.  
-Kazuicchi, los voy a sacar de aquí pero tienes que hacerme caso, ¿de acuerdo?  
Kazui lo miro sin dejar de llorar pero asintió. Ryota tomo a la mujer en brazos e hizo que Kazui se agarrara de una de las correas de la mochila y que no la soltara en ningún momento hasta que estuvieran a salvo lejos del fuego. Al salir al pasillo el fuego ya había llegado hasta ellos y Kise corrió como pudo con la mujer en brazos y no tan rápido para que Kazui pudiera seguir su paso.  
Sus ojos picaban y su garganta la sentía seca, sentía sudor recorrer por su cuerpo y sentía miedo. Una parte de su mente le pedía que los dejara para que se salvara él y su bebe pero simplemente no podía dejar a Orihime embarazada e inconsciente y Kazui a su suerte. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente recorrieron por su rostro.  
-Por f-favor… ¡Ayuda!  
"¡Que alguien nos ayude!". Sus pies comenzaron a flaquear y su vista se hizo borrosa, y en su mente comenzó inmediatamente a rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para que los salvara a todos. Sollozo al escuchar el llanto desesperado y asustado del menor, sintió sus respiraciones se volvían dificultosas y el pulso de Orihime se iba volviendo lento. "Por favor…"  
Fue cuando escucho un sonido, la voz de un hombre y sintió un poco de esperanza que comenzaba a evaporarse. El teñido intento gritar pero de su boca ni una sola palabra salió, su garganta le dolía y trago saliva. No soporto más sus piernas y cayo de rodillas. Pero Kazui al escuchar la voz, comenzó a gritar con la garganta irritada pidiendo ayuda.  
De pronto, de entre las llamas pareció un bombero, de complexión alta y corpulenta, no podía ver su rostro por el casco que llevaba. Kise casi sonrió y se echó a llorar al sentirse aliviado. La ayuda había llegado. El bombero se acercó y le ayudo tomando a la mujer inconsciente, Ryota se levantó pero no lograba entender lo que el bombero decía, su cabeza daba vueltas y su todo era borroso hasta que el bombero le dio una suave patada que le hizo reaccionar y mirarlo.  
-¡Sígueme y ayuda al niño!  
Kise tosió pero asintió. Tomo una mano del Kazui y jalo de él, bajaron dos pisos por las escaleras ya que vivían hasta el último piso que era el quinto pero las llamas no los dejaron continuar más. Escucho que el bombero hablaba posiblemente por radio pidiendo ayuda para salir del edificio porque el fuego no los dejaba avanzar más y estaban en el tercer piso.  
-¡Vamos!  
Ryota volteo y lo siguió. El bombero caminaba sin miedo y sin esfuerzo. Miro con admiración como el bombero aun con la mujer en brazos, de una patada tiro una puerta que les impedía continuar. Ryota a pesar de todo el ruido que había de sirenas y el fuego consumiendo cosas, alcanzo a escuchar el crujir de la madera y levanto la mirada. Con los ojos muy abiertos noto como un pedazo de techo de desprendía y su cuerpo reacciono rápidamente. Se dio media vuelta cubriendo con su cuerpo a Kazui. Al caer al piso, sintió que su frente golpeo contra el piso y la madera caer a sus pies apresándolos. Kise no pudo mantenerse consciente.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Despertó en un cuarto en blanco, con suero conectado en sus venas y una mascarilla que lo ayudaba a respirar. Al comprender que estaba en un hospital, entro en pánico y se sentó para quitarse las cosas pero en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una joven enfermera entro.  
-¡No, no se los quite! ¡Tranquilícese por favor!  
Kise obedeció a regañadientes y la enfermera le reviso sus signos. Recargo la cabeza en las almohadas y suspiro. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? No lo lograba recordar.  
-Voy a decirle al bombero y al policía que ya despertó-Kise la miro confundido y ella sonrió suavemente-desde que lo trajeron al hospital y supo de su condición, por cierto felicidades, no se han retirado  
Kise la miro sorprendido. ¿Bombero, policía? Frunció el ceño y resoplo porque seguía sin recordar, su cabeza y piernas dolían horriblemente. Entonces fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que la enfermera dijo. Sabían que estaba embarazado. Volteo el rostro para verla y decirle algo pero ella ya había salido de la habitación y mejor cerro los ojos. Los volvió a abrir al escuchar que la puerta se abrió y se sorprendió de ver entrar al peliazul, Aomine, con su uniforme de policía y a un bombero moreno, pelirrojo y de la misma complexión que el policía. Sus expresiones eran de genuina preocupación.  
-¿Están bien?-pregunto Aomine al acercarse  
Kise sonrojo ante el plural de su pregunta y sonrió levemente.  
-Sí, gracias pero-frunció el ceño-¿qué paso?  
El bombero arrugo el rostro desconcertado y Ryota se mordió internamente la mejilla ante lo gracioso que se miraba sus extrañas cejas fruncidas.  
-Tu edificio se incendio  
Kise puso los ojos en blanco y los recuerdos regresaron a su mente con fuerza, tanto que comenzó a dolerle aún más y llevo las manos al rostro al sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.  
-Sí, sí, lo rec… ¡¿Kazui?! ¡¿Orihime?!-lo miro asustado-¡¿Están bien?!  
Aomine asintió. –Lo están, están bien, nada grave, solo-sus ojos azules lo miraron con gran intensidad-solo que te arriesgaste demasiado al proteger al niño lo que fue estúpido considerando tu condición pero-se rasco la nuca-fue valiente  
El teñido ruborizo. Durante su vida solo una persona le había llamado valiente y había sido su abuela. El bombero, que se presentó como Kagami Taiga, amigo de Aomine le conto lo que paso. El edificio departamental había sido consumido por el fuego y muy pocas cosas habían podido salvarse, no había muerto nadie, solo heridos pero nada de gravedad.  
Kise sintió su corazón volverse a romper. Todo lo que comenzaba a construir para su nueva vida se había destruido de un momento a otro. Sus esperanzas, su nuevo hogar. No pudo con todas las emociones que se le juntaron y comenzó a sollozar, rompió a llorar como había se había prometido no volver a hacerlo pero no podía soportar más.  
-¡¿Por qué yo?!-grito entre lágrimas y llevo sus manos a su cabello-¡¿Hasta cuándo…?!  
"¡¿…Seré feliz?! ¿Cuánto más tengo que sufrir?". Se encogió pegando sus piernas al pecho y llevando las manos a su vientre, como si con esa acción pudiera proteger a su bebe de todo, y recargo la cabeza en las rodillas sin dejar de llorar.  
-Yo, hom…-escucho que Aomine trago saliva-Lo siento por todo, Kagami salvo tu mochila, aquí la tengo conmigo y no la abrí  
Kise no levanto el rostro pero de reojo miro al peliazul. El policía se rascaba la nuca nervioso, como si quisiera darle consuelo, algunas palabras de aliento pero no supiera que o como y de pronto Aomine respiro hondo, se puso a su lado y con timidez pero firmemente, le acaricio la espalda sin decir nada y eso para él fue reconfortante, el saber que por el momento no estaba solo.  
Duro unos minutos así hasta que se calmó y Aomine se apartó. Ninguno dijo nada. El peliazul fue el primero en romper el silencio cuando lo miro a los ojos con una expresión seria pero decidida y suspiro.  
-Ven a vivir conmigo-dijo  
Kise parpadeo varias veces sin despegar sus ojos dorados de los azules de Aomine, procesando lo que le había dicho.  
-¡¿Qué?!


	3. Parte tres

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?", se volvió a preguntar sin abrir la boca, respiro hondo, bajo del taxi y miro la casa color gris. Volteo el rostro al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho y miro los ojos azules de Aomine.  
-Vamos…  
Kise frunció el ceño pero asintió y obedeció. Había pasado dos días desde el incendio, desde que se quedó sin hogar y Aomine le propuso, o mejor dicho lo obligo, vivir con él mientras encontraba otro lugar y la póliza del seguro les pagara por los daños sufridos. Kise se había negado porque no quería importunarlo a él y a su familia pero ante su insistencia, acepto quedarse con él. En un principio había pensado en pedirle asilo a Airi por unos días pero su jefa había salido de la ciudad y regresaba hasta la siguiente semana, Furihata y el estaban de encargados en la florería, y Furi no era una opción. Así que no le quedo de otra que ir con Aomine.  
Al ingresar a la casa, Aomine fue directo a un cuarto y el sentó en uno de los sillones en posición fetal y hecho una mirada al departamento. Estaba igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí pero noto unos cuadernos y juguetes en una esquina. Escucho ruidos pero no se levantó.  
Unos minutos después Aomine regreso, tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos tenían un brillo divertido.  
-Arregle un cuarto para ti, le pedí a Satsuki que me ayudara. Espero que te guste  
Kise lo miro con el ceño fruncido, suspiro y se levantó para seguirlo. Entro al cuarto donde el policía le indico y puso los ojos en blanco al verlo. Era el cuarto donde había estado la otra vez pero equipado. Había varios muebles nuevos, unas almohadas y sabanas limpias y artículos de limpieza. En pocas palabras, habían arreglado el cuarto para él.  
Ryota lo miro sin expresión alguna y Aomine frunció el ceño consternado.  
-¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que cambie algo?  
El teñido no supo que decir más que reír. Aomine se miraba realmente asustado por su reacción y se limpió las leves lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.  
-Es perfecta, gracias Aomine-kun  
Aomine suspiro y sonrió aliviado. Salieron y fueron a la cocina para desayunar. Kise se sentó en la mesa mirando al otro hacer la comida. Una vez que se sentaron a comer, Aomine lo miro a los ojos.  
-Bueno, ya que vivirás aquí tienes la casa a tu disposición-suspiro-ya que no estás muy convencido de esto repartiremos los gastos de la despensa, ¿de acuerdo?  
Kise asintió y bajo la mirada. -¿Tu esposo e hijo no les molestara mi presencia?  
Escucho el chasquido de Aomine y se encogió imaginando que había molestado a Aomine. Levanto ligeramente la mirada para verlo y le sorprendió la triste sonrisa de Aomine.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Ryo ya no está conmigo y Daisuke esta semana esta con sus abuelos. Mi hijo es tranquilo, no ocasionara problemas una vez que se acostumbre a ti  
Ryota sintió un escalofrió. Aomine estaba separado de su pareja y compartían la custodia de su hijo, ahora entendía todo, porque no había fotos y la casa parecía tan vacía. Acepto todas las condiciones de Aomine y el dio algunas. Ya que Aomine no quería aceptar que le pagara renta por el tiempo que viviría con él, ayudaría a pagar todos los servicios además de la despensa y le dio un juego de llaves de la casa.  
Había hablado con Airi y Furihata sobre el accidente y como el castaño iba a estar trabajando solo por unos días, solo estaría abriendo la tienda medio turno hasta que Kise regresara. Aomine era policía por lo que tenía horarios irregulares, le había avisado que a veces le tocaba patrullar en la noche o tenia dobles turnos pero que le iba a comunicar.  
Aomine aviso que se iba a dar una ducha mientras Kise hacia algo de comer ya que el peliazul tenía que irse a la jefatura. Comieron en silencio, Aomine se ofreció a lavar los trastes y luego se fue, dijo que regresaría antes de que anocheciera. Kise se sentó en un sillón y prendió la televisión cuando escucho una canción sonar.  
Enarco una ceja y se levantó. La música provenía de la casa pero no de la televisión ni de su celular, agudizo el oído y se dio cuenta que provenía de un cuarto, posiblemente el de Aomine. Entro y miro el celular en la cama, aun sonaba y se mordió el labio inferior al no saber qué hacer. ¿Contestar o dejarlo sonar? ¿Y si era una emergencia?  
Respiro hondo cuando el celular callo, "Bueno, si vuelve a sonar, contesto", pensó y unos segundos después volvió a sonar. Tomo el celular y miro la foto y nombre de quien llamaba. El nombre era Daisuke y estaba la foto del hijo de Aomine. Sacudió la cabeza y contesto antes de que se cortara la llamada.  
-¿Bueno?  
-¡Papá! ¡Te extraño! ¡Quiero regresar a casa! ¡No me gusta estar con los abuelos sin ti!  
Kise trago saliva y volvió a suspirar.  
-Lo siento, tu papá no está-se puso nervioso  
-Oh, ¿y quién eres? ¿Porque tienes su celular? -pregunto el niño  
Kise sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. –Soy Reiji Tsukishima, nos vimos la otra vez y tu papá se le olvido su celular porque fue a patrullar  
El niño no dijo nada por unos segundos por lo que el teñido por unos segundos creyó que había colgado hasta que lo escucho suspirar.  
-Yo quería hablar con mi papá-se lamento  
Kise sintió que su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el tono triste del niño, él tenía que hacer algo.  
-Yo sé que tu papá también te extraña y mucho y que el también desearía hablar contigo ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Daisuke. Aomine Daisuke, tengo 6 años, es un placer conocerlo Tsukishima-san  
Kise sonrió sin poderlo evitar al imaginar al niño con las mejillas ruborizadas.  
-El placer es todo mío Aominecchi  
De su boca ya había salido el –cchi que agregaba a las personas que quería sin darse cuenta y cuando reacciono, escucho la risa del niño del otro lado de la línea y no se arrepintió.  
-¿Aominecchi? Jajaja, suena gracioso pero me gusta…entonces, ¿te puedo llamar Rei-chan? Después de todo eres amigo de papi  
Kise se sentó en la cama en posición de loto.  
-Claro que si Aominecchi  
Y así pasaron los minutos. Se quedó hablando por celular con el hijo del policía. Sonrió y rio como hacia un tiempo que no lo hacía, había algo en el niño que le hizo olvidar todo por un momento y volver a ser el alegre Kise Ryota que siempre había sido. El niño le conto que estaba con sus abuelos pero ya lo habían aburrido y de todos sus amigos y de su primaria ya que tenía 6 años y estaba en primero y que los adultos decían que era muy inteligente a su edad, y que quería conocerlo cuando regresara a casa, Kise también lo deseaba. Kise lo escuchaba y preguntaba más cosas para que no dejara de hablar, era agradable escucharlo.  
La llamada se cortó cuando Daisuke dijo que tenía que irse porque no le conto a su abuelo que iba a llamar a su papá y podía regañarlo si lo cachaba. Kise suspiro cuando dejo el celular en donde estaba en un principio y se levantó de la cama para salir del cuarto del mayor. Se sentó en la sala después de hacerse un té y prendió la televisión aunque su atención no estaba en ella.  
Suspiro y llevo sus manos a su vientre donde acaricio. Cuanta ilusión le hacía que su bebe naciera, tenerlo en sus brazos, mirarlo por primera vez. ¿Cómo sería? No le importaba que se pareciera a su otro padre porque seguiría siendo suyo y solo suyo hasta que su bebe tomara una decisión.  
Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, escucho que la puerta principal se abrió y se levantó de un salto con algo de miedo con las manos protegiendo su vientre pero al ver al moreno entrar, suspiro con alivio pero no aparto las manos. Aomine lo miro en silencio unos segundos, luego sus manos en su vientre y después nuevamente a sus ojos.  
-No voy a lastimar a tu bebe Reiji ni a ti, nunca y te lo puedo asegurar-dijo con seriedad  
Kise puso los ojos en blanco y un raro sentimiento lo embargo provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que rápidamente limpio y lo miro con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas ruborizadas.  
-Bienvenido a casa Aominecchi  
Ahora fue el turno de Aomine de sonrojar pero sonrió al dejar sus cosas en el suelo.  
-Estoy en casa Reiji  
Kise se sintió emocionado y fue directo a la cocina para hacer algo de cenar pero antes de poder abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo llamo. "Por Kami, ¿Qué es lo que tienen los Aomine?" y fue cuando recordó a Daisuke. Se giró para mirarlo al mayor.  
-Aominecchi, tu hijo llamo  
Aomine que iba a sentarse en un sillón, giro rápidamente para verlo sorprendido.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
Kise lo miro divertido y le conto lo que paso, que Daisuke era un buen chico y que se notaba que lo admiraba mucho. Fue algo asombroso ver como Aomine se ruborizaba avergonzado e incómodo, como si nunca antes alguien le hubiera hecho un cumplido.  
-Oh, gracias Reiji-miro el reloj de la pared-Voy a llamarlo  
El otro asintió y Aomine fue a su habitación. Hizo la cena y fue llamar a Aomine, la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y cuando se asomó, lo miro en la cama acostado, con una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra el celular y una amplia sonrisa iluminando su atractivo rostro. Kise se recargo en el marco de la puerta sin apartar la vista del peliazul. Se notaba en el amor que sentía por Daisuke. Al no apartar la mirada del otro, Aomine la sintió y levanto sus ojos hacia él y Kise sonrojo.  
-Hum…la cena está servida  
Aomine asintió. –Gracias Reiji, en un momento voy  
Kise solo sonrió y regreso a la cocina. Puso la mesa y cuando se sentó, Aomine llego. Agradecieron la comida y comenzaron a comer en silencio, silencio que fue roto a los minutos por el policía.  
-Y… ¿ya sabes que va a ser?-pregunto Aomine  
Kise lo miro con el ceño fruncido claramente confundido pero cuando Aomine movió la mirada a su vientre y comprendió. Sonrió suavemente y llego una mano para acariciar a su bebe.  
-No, aun no lo sé pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Sea lo que sea, ya lo amo  
Levanto la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa de Aomine y un brillo extraño en sus ojos azul oscuro. Iniciaron una amena plática y quizá, no fuera tan malo vivir con Aomine, después de todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Frunció el ceño y dio vueltas sobre la cama buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir. Dormir boca abajo no era una opción aceptable por su bebe. Suspiro profundo antes de sentarse en posición de indio y colocar las manos en su vientre. Prendió la lámpara de la cómoda y agarro el libro de embarazo sobre donceles que había estado leyendo.  
Estaba en 14va semana y según el libro su bebe era capaz de tragar y dar patadas que aún no había sentido. Las uñas de los dedos ya estaban desarrollándose como órganos vitales. También decía que este mes era el más riesgoso en ocurrir un aborto y que debía de tener cuidado.  
Arrugo los labios cuando le entro hambre y se levantó de la cama para ir a la cocina. Después de una semana viviendo con Aomine y Daisuke, las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien. Kise podía llamarlos amigos. Le habían ayudado tanto y le había cogido tanto cariño al menor que iba a extrañarlo mucho cuando se mudara. Kise no tenía problema alguno cuando Aomine le pedía cuidar a Daisuke, más bien lo disfrutaba.  
Conocer a Daisuke había sido divertido. Los primeros dos días se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaban y se notaba que era realmente tímido pero descubrió que al menor de los Aomine también le gustaba el basket, pudo ganarse la confianza de Daisuke y ya hablaban sin problema. Aunque cuando el castaño descubrió que Kise estaba embarazado no perdía oportunidad de sentarse a su lado para acariciar su panza y sentir al bebe. Kise se derretía de amor cada vez que pasaba.  
Aomine no era un excelente cocinero pero hacia el intento de cocinar pero la mayoría de las veces a Kise le tocaba comer porque la comida de Momoi, con quien también ya había convivido, no era una opción viable (le daba risa ver como Aomine y Momoi peleaban por eso). Aomine siempre estaba pendiente de él y su bebe aunque Kise insistía en que no debería de hacerlo. Aomine era policía y era voluntario en un centro comunitario como maestro de basket. Eso lo así admirable a los ojos de Kise.  
Aomine Daiki era un hombre ejemplar.  
Abrió el refrigerador sacando los topes de comida y en un hizo una mezcla de todo lo que se le antojaba antes de calentarlo en el microondas. Miro la hora mientras esperaba y sonrió ligeramente. Pasaba de la media noche y Aomine aún no regresaba, se había ido antes de que Kise se fuera a dormir. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Fue a la sala donde se sentó y prendió la tele buscando las noticias. El traste cayo de sus manos y la comida mancho el piso cuando a los oídos de Kise llego lo que el reportero dijo.  
-"...lamentablemente aún no se saben noticias de los policías como rehenes dentro de la joyería, se teme que el policía lastimado este en grave peligro..."  
Sus ojos dorados se abrieron al máximo y su respiración se hizo más rápida. Policías rehenes. Policía lastimado. "¡¿Y si Aominecchi es uno de ellos?!"  
Se levantó de un salto sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y corrió al teléfono para llamar al celular de Aomine. Las primeras lagrimas salieron cuando lo mandaron al buzón las primeras veces hasta que pasando 20 minutos alguien contesto.  
-¡¿Aomine, estas bien?!-exclamo  
A pesar del ruido del otro lado de la línea, alcanzo a escuchar una voz masculina pero desgraciadamente no era la de Aomine.  
-Soy el capitán Katsunori Harasawa de la estación de policías de la ciudad, ¿es usted familiar de Aomine-san?  
Kise apretó el teléfono con fuerza. –Vivo con él, ¿dónde está?  
-Por favor, tómelo con calma-Kise se temió lo peor-pero Aomine-san fue lastimado. Se está haciendo todo lo...  
Kise dejó caer el teléfono en shock y ya no pudo escuchar lo que el otro le decía. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la fuerza en sus piernas y cayo de rodillas cubriéndose la boca para acallar los sollozos que atravesaban su cuerpo. "No puede ser esto real". Aomine salió herido solo por ser una buena persona que velaba más por los demás. "No, no, no, Aominecchi estará bien, saldrá de esta", pensó con convicción. Confiaba en Aomine.  
Ryota dudo en ir hacia allá o quedarse esperando en el departamento pero por su condición era mejor la segunda. Tenía que cuidar primero de su bebe y no le haría bien. Y se le ocurrió una idea, tiro en el piso primero mantas, cobijas y almohadas antes de sentarse con su celular en mano y la vista fija en la puerta esperando, es lo único que podía hacer.  
Su plan inicial era ese, esperarlo para saber cómo estaba pero quedo rendido, durmiéndose una hora después de haber estado esperando a Aomine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daiki no era un hombre al cual se lograba intimidar y asustar menos, pero tras lo ocurrido en el robo a la joyería, su compañero Rin Yamazaki y el quedaron atrapados como rehenes cuando Rin comenzó a sentirse mal y lograron dejarlos desarmados. Tras un buen rato tratando de convencerlos de dejarlos ir, Daiki intento derribar a una pero le dispararon en un brazo y creyó que ese era su fin y tuvo miedo. No por el sino por Daisuke y por Tsukishima.  
Daisuke quedaría huérfano ya que su madre no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de él y sabía que si algo le pasaba, sus padres cuidarían de Daisuke al igual que sus otros abuelos y sus amigos siempre estarían pendientes de él y nada le faltaría pero Reiji también le preocupaba y mucho. ¿Qué sería de él y su bebe? No conocía mucho al pelinegro pero miraba en sus ojos que lo habían lastimado y muchos secretos que escondía, había perdido su hogar y estaba solo.  
No, él tenía que salir de ahí. Y lo lograron, Aomine sabía que su capitán ni el resto de sus compañeros los dejarían a su suerte, eran un equipo, eran una familia. Los paramédicos los atendieron pero no tenían nada grave, bala no había ocasionado daños y había sido una rozón que solo ocupo vendarlo, y otras leves heridas que el tiempo borraría. Su capitán le aviso que lo habían llamado muchas personas a su celular y que sería mejor que les regresara la llamada.  
Primero les llamo a sus padres para saber de Daisuke y mando mensajes a sus amigos diciéndoles que estaba bien. Luego se retiró a su casa para ver cómo estaba Reiji, estaba preocupado por él. Los Yamazaki lo llevaron a su departamento ya que Sousuke, el esposo de Rin había ido al lugar del robo en cuanto se enteró de lo ocurrido. Agradecía el que Reiji se haya quedado en el departamento. Bajo del auto y les agradeció antes de subir. Suspiro al ver que las luces estaban prendidas, hubiera deseado que Reiji se hubiera quedado dormido y no haberse enterado, no le hacía bien con su embarazo.  
Saco las llaves de sus cosas, abrió la puerta y al entrar, se quedó sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos presenciaron. Reiji estaba dormido en el piso encima de cobijas y almohadas en una posición que parecía incomoda pero con las manos en su abultado vientre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo y todo el estrés de su cuerpo desapareció. Se acercó para llevarlo a su cama pero al ver como el pelinegro arrugaba la nariz y sus labios, se olio y decidió primero meterse a bañar. Se dio una rápida ducha y se puso algo cómodo antes de regresar a la sala.  
Se agacho y acaricio el cabello de Reiji acomodando unos mechones detrás de sus orejas y rio ligeramente al escucharlo ronronear y moverse contra su mano, parecía un felino. Entonces, paso las manos del doncel alrededor de su cuello, una de las suyas atrás de las rodillas de Reiji y la otra en la espalda antes de incorporarse atrayéndolo hacia él. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante los movimientos del brazo herido. Una vez con el embarazado en brazos, lo llevo a su habitación acostándolo en su cama. Lo acobijo bien y bajo su mirada azulada hacia el vientre de Reiji, se mordió el labio inferior pero aun así lo hizo. Se arrodillo y coloco una mano sobre el vientre.  
-Hola, soy Aomine Daiki, un amigo de tu papá. Creo que fue un poco desconsiderado de mi parte el no haberme presentado antes...pero es mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Sabes? Tu papá me recuerda mucho un jaguar por sus ojos, solo le falta el cabello rubio. Sus ojos son hermosos, espero que saques sus ojos... entonces tu serias un ¿cachorro?-frunció el ceño-Bueno, solo quería decirte que a partir de ahora no están solos, yo cuidare de ambos  
Se quedó estupefacto cuando sintió un leve movimiento bajo su mano, como si él bebe le contestara de esa manera y sonrió de oreja a oreja porque Reiji llevaba tiempo quejándose de que él bebe no lo pateaba y la primera patada se la daba estando dormido y fue por él. ¿Eso debía de significar algo, no?  
-Es un gusto cachorro  
Y otro movimiento. Al parecer le gustaba ese apodo. Eso le saco una carcajada y cuando menos cuenta se dio, ya se encontraba acomodado en el piso hablando con él bebe y recibieron movimientos como respuesta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~13~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fue así como Kise despertó. Sintió leves golpes en su vientre y una voz hablando en susurros. Cuando tuvo conciencia de su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego se llenaron de lágrimas. Su bebe estaba se estaba moviendo y Aomine le hablaba con tanta familiaridad y ese apodo tan lindo con el que lo llamaba, que soltó un sollozo. Tan solo pensar que en esa situación se tendría que haber realizado con Haizaki le rompía el corazón. Aomine levanto la mirada asustado y se incorporó.  
-¡¿Reiji, estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te duele?!  
Kise sacudió la cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas y riendo a limpias carcajadas.  
-Estoy bien Aominecchi, es solo la emoción. ¡Mi bebe se movió!  
Aomine sonrió y bajo la mirada nuevamente al vientre.  
-Sí, el Cachorro es fuerte, da buenas patadas  
Kise asintió energéticamente. –Se parece a mí, es lógico  
Se quedaron mirando el vientre abultado del teñido y luego fue cuando Ryota recordó lo del robo y el policía herido y poso su mirada dorado por el cuerpo del peliazul buscando heridas. Y jadeo cuando miro el brazo vendado del mayor y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Aomine sintiéndose lo noto y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.  
-Estoy bien Reiji, son solo leves heridas  
Kise frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Aomine suspiro y le conto lo que paso. Poco a poco mientras lo escuchaba, Ryota comenzó a sentir sueño y comenzó a dormirse pero antes tomo al peliazul del brazo y lo jalo.  
-Por favor Daiki, duerme hoy conmigo  
Aomine asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se acostó encima de las cobijas pero Kise negó con la cabeza y lo hizo meterse debajo de ellas. Daiki no se movió cuando el pelinegro se acurruco contra el buscando el calor de su cuerpo.  
-Buenas noches Daiki  
Aomine no contuvo su impulso y le beso la frente.  
-Buenas noches Reiji, buenas noches Cachorro  
Ambos cerraron los ojos y quedaron profundamente dormidos sin darse cuenta cómo es que sus manos se buscaron encima del vientre de Ryota, como queriendo proteger al bebe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kise despertó al sentir hambre, por un antojo de nieve de limón con chocolate y mermelada. Sintió que la boca se le hizo agua de tan solo imaginar comiendo ese manjar. Y fue cuando sintió unos brazos a su alrededor. No se asustó porque rápidamente recordó lo de ayer y fue un poco extraño porque no era incomodo ni molesto.  
Las manos de Aomine estaban sobre su vientre de manera protectora y eso le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Aomine era una buena persona y cuidaba de ellos. Nunca terminaría de agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Se iría al cielo con todo y zapatos. Se giró con cuidado entre los brazos de Aomine y lo miro en silencio, luego le pico suavemente una mejilla provocando que frunciera el ceño.  
-Aominecchi, Aominecchi, despierta-murmuro  
Aomine arrugo más el rostro pero abrió ligeramente los ojos gruñendo.  
-¿Qué pasa, Reiji? Duerme un poco más  
Reiji inflo las mejillas en un puchero y entorno los ojos.  
-Tengo hambre Aominecchi, aliméntame  
Miro como el peliazul cerró los ojos, suspiro profundamente antes de volver abrir los ojos y levantarse con cuidado. Kise casi podía estar seguro que sintió una mano de él acariciando su vientre.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué quieres desayunar, Reiji? ¿Qué quiere el Cachorro?  
Kise sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron y aparto la mirada del otro.  
-Hum…em, tengo antojo de nieve de limón con chocolate y mermelada  
Se mordió el labio inferior ante la expresión petrificada de Aomine pero de igual manera se le salieron las carcajadas. El ojiazul sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.  
-Te propongo esto. Desayunamos primero, y luego vamos por Daisuke y por un helado, ¿hecho?  
Kise frunció los labios y lo pensó un poco antes de asentir varias veces. Aomine sonrió mostrando los dientes antes de salir de la habitación tarareando. Kise se volvió a recostar y sonrió con las manos en su vientre. Se quedó mirando el techo y luego se levantó para darse una ducha rápida. Saliendo, se puso a leer un libro sobre embarazos de donceles cuando su celular sonó y al ver quien era, contesto.  
-¡Tsukishima-san! ¡¿Cómo esta Aomine-san?! Acabo de ver las noticias-chillo Furihata  
Kise sonrió ligeramente y llevo una mano a su vientre cuando sintió a su cachorro moverse.  
-Está bien, solo pequeñas heridas  
Escucha la respiración del otro lado de la línea. –Me alegro, realmente me había asustado  
"No eres el único", pensó acariciando su vientre. Aun sentía esa sensación de miedo recorriendo por su cuerpo al pensar en lo ocurrido ayer. Se quedó platicando un rato con Furihata y también con su jefa hasta que escucho el timbre y la voz de Aomine llamándolo. Se despidió de ellos antes de colgar y salió del cuarto. Aomine lo miro sin dejar de moverle a la comida.  
-Abre por favor, posiblemente sea Satsuki  
Kise levanto un pulgar y se acercó a la puerta. Si él hubiera sabido que eso pasaría, jamás lo hubiera hecho y menos seguir en ese departamento. Kise no mantenía contacto con toda la gente que lo conocía, solo con Yukio, hasta que su cachorro naciera y se sintiera seguro, que sus vidas no correrían peligro. No antes pero las cosas, desde ese fatídico día, no salen como le gustaría.  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre más alto que el peliverde de lentes y le sonrió.  
-Buenos días. ¿Busca a Aomine-san?  
El doctor solo asintió pero antes de que el contestara, otra voz se escuchó.  
-¡Shin-chan, te dije que me esperaras! ¡Nunca me haces caso, eres un mal amigo, le diré a Dai-chan y que no te alimente!  
Kise giro la cabeza rápidamente al reconocer esa voz aunque haya pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la escucho. Un chico de su edad varios centímetros menos que el, delgado, cabello azabache un poco más largo, piel clara y brillantes ojos azul plateado. Takao Kazunari, su amigo de la universidad.  
Takao perdió la sonrisa y el brillo burlesco de sus ojos al verlo y su expresión se congelo en una de total sorpresa y estupefacción.  
-¿Ryo-chan? ¡¿Ryo-chan, eres tú?!  
"No, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser verdad", pensó con miedo.  
Si Takao decía dónde estaba, Haizaki podía saber en dónde estaba y saber del bebe, y si él se enteraba, también sus padres y eso los pondría en peligro y no podía correr ese riesgo. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de la mejor manera que logro hacerlo.  
-Lo siento, me confundes, soy Reiji Tsukishima, un amigo de Aomine-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran  
-¡No, claro que no! ¡Sé que eres tu Ryo-chan! ¡Tú eres Kise Ryota!  
Kise entro seguido por Takao que lo detuvo por un brazo para que lo mirara.  
-¡No soy esa persona! ¡Me llamo Reiji Tsukishima!-exclamo zafándose de su agarre  
Takao sacudió la cabeza.  
-No Kise, sabes que no miento. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Kasamatsu-san ni el idiota de Haizaki me han dado respuestas y no contestas mis llamadas! ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!  
-No soy Kise-murmuro abrazando su vientre protegiéndolo  
Takao se plantó enfrente de el con el ceño fruncido. Midorima solo se quedó observando sin saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-¿Qué demonio está pasando?-exclamo Aomine acercándose  
Takao lo miro apuntando al de ojos dorados.  
-¡Él es Kise, mi amigo perdido! ¿Por qué esta aquí Aomine? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba contigo?-miro otra vez a Kise-Estábamos muy preocupado por ti. ¡No puedes engañarme! ¡¿Por qué mientes Ki-chan?! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Por…?-pero la pregunta no la termino  
Kise entro en pánico cuando noto que los ojos azul plateado de Takao miraban su vientre y como el color se iba del rostro, como si hubiera encajado todas las piezas del rompecabezas y hubiera descubierto todos sus secretos. Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía estar sucediendo de verdad.  
No había huido tan lejos, cambiado su apariencia y adoptado otro nombre para que rápidamente lo hayan descubierto.  
Kise solo quería una cosa en el mundo y era proteger a su bebe y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo. Aomine era un buen hombre que lo había ayudado sin esperar nada a cambio, su jefa una buena mujer que también le había dado ayuda y Furihata un buen amigo en estos tiempos difíciles sin embargo tendría que huir otra vez, alejarse de estas personas, del nuevo hogar que había creado.  
Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, empujo a Takao para correr a su cuarto y tomar sus cosas antes de salir de ese departamento pero apenas se inclinó para sacar su dinero debajo de la cama cuando todo se volvió oscuridad y cayo inconsciente escuchando su nombre.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cuando despertó, escucho el llanto de alguien y unas suaves caricias en su cabello. Abrió levemente los ojos y enfoco la mirada para ver qué pasaba. Era Takao quien sollozaba con los ojos cerrados y quien acariciaba su cabello.  
-Perdón, perdón Ryo-chan, lo siento tanto. Soy un idiota, cuanto lo siento  
Kise se le quedo mirando y suspiro antes de tomar la mano de su amigo para entrelazar sus dedos. Takao abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miro en shock. Kise se había dado cuenta que huir no solucionaba nada y que tenía que enfrentarse a lo que el destino le tenía preparado, después de todo, sabía que tenía personas que lo apoyaban. Estaba cansado.  
-Hola Kazucchi-saludo con una leve sonrisa  
Los ojos se Takao se llenaron de lágrimas antes de volver a sollozar y lanzarse sobre el con cuidado escondiendo su rostro en el cuello.  
-¡Lo siento tanto Ryo-chan! No debí de presionarte, debí de comprender que huiste por algún motivo, lo siento-lloro Takao-Perdón, si hubiera sabido también de tu estado tampoco lo hubiera hecho  
Kise sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero solo respondió al abrazo y acaricio el cabello de su amigo.  
-Está bien, no fue tu culpa. Me alegro tanto de verte Kazucchi  
-¡Yo también Ryo-chan!  
Kise sonrió y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que Kise volvió a sentir hambre y aparto al pelinegro.  
-Vamos a desayunar, tenemos hambre-dijo colocando una mano de su amigo sobre su vientre  
La mirada de Takao brillo y el teñido sonrió.  
-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y no solo a ti-agrego  
Takao solo asintió y lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama. Salieron de la habitación y en la sala se encontraron al peliverde y a Aomine platicando, o más bien Midorima regañando al policía por lo ocurrido ayer.  
-Aominecchi-llamo y el pelirrojo volteo y al verlo, corrió hacia el  
-¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Esta bien el cachorro?!-inquirió preocupado  
Kise sonrió, era lindo que Aomine se preocupara tanto por él y su bebe.  
-Lo estamos pero tenemos hambre-hizo un puchero  
Aomine soltó una carcajada antes de apartarle el cabello de la frente y besarle la frente mientras le acariciaba el vientre antes de ir a la cocina a calentar otra vez la comida. Kise sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y evito mirar a su amigo pelinegro.  
-Mo, Shin-chan, ¿Por qué no eres así de cariñoso tu conmigo?-indago inflando las mejillas Takao  
-Cállate Bakao-murmuro y luego miro al ojidorado-Soy Midorima Shintaro  
Kise sonrió a medias. –Yo soy…-pero no supo que contestar  
-Moo, Shin-chan, todo a su tiempo-le salvo su amigo  
Unos minutos después se sentaron en el comedor para comer juntos, le lanzo una mirada significativa a Takao y este solo asintió. Kise comió pensando en cómo decir la verdad que había callado por tanto tiempo, después de todo no había sido totalmente sincero con nadie desde ese día, ni siquiera con Yukio. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, acaricio su vientre abultado y miro a Aomine que no había dejado de lanzarle miradas preocupadas. Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos.  
-No me llamo Reiji Tsukishima-murmuro-Mi nombre es Ryota Kise  
Escucho la respiración profunda de Aomine y se encogió temiendo lo peor.  
-Lo sé-admitió Aomine  
Kise levanto rápidamente la mirada para verlo sorprendido. Daiki resoplo y se rasco la nuca con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.  
-Bueno, no sabía tu verdadero nombre al principio pero sabía que no eras Tsukishima. Después te reconocí al ver un juego de basket de la preparatoria. ¿Y sabes? Quise investigarte para saber que te había pasado y porque tenías tanto miedo y huías pero sabía que lo estabas ocultando por algo y lo deje pasar, podría esperar hasta que tuvieras esa confianza en mí para decírmelo. -explico  
Kise levanto una mano para callar lo que fuera a decir el pelinegro. Takao cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño refunfuñando como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, a su lado Midorima solo rodo los ojos y se acomodó los lentes.  
-Yo, bueno, no sé si pueda ser totalmente sincero pero mi pareja era Haizaki Shougo y yo nunca le caí bien a la familia de Shougo pero eso parecía no importarle a él. Hace unos meses Haizaki llego a casa borracho y me empezó a acusar de serle infiel…  
-¡Pero eso es imposible!-interrumpió Takao-Tú nunca le serias infiel a ese idiota, nunca me cayó bien pero tú lo amabas, estabas loco por él, ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? ¡Por kami-sama! ¡Se iban a casar!-bajo su mirada al vientre del teñido-Van a tener un hijo-murmuro  
Kise se mordió un labio pero aun así las lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas y soltó un sollozo. Llevo sus manos a su vientre con la intención de protegerlo siempre y se estremeció cuando Aomine le abrazo suavemente. Hablar de todo eso le hacía pensar, eso le hacía recordar y volver a sentir esos dolorosos sentimientos de traición, dolor, miedo, coraje.  
-¡E…El me golpeo y me corrió de nuestra casa!-chillo-Hui porque podrían matar a mi bebe  
Y no pudo seguir más porque rompió en sollozos y se aferró Aomine buscando seguridad. No quería recordar más, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás si no quería volver a sufrir.  
Tenía que dejar atrás a Haizaki y no solo en distancia. ¿Por qué Haizaki tenía sus mejores y sus peores memorias? ¿Sería capaz de algún día olvidarlo o al menos que su recuerdo no doliera tanto?


End file.
